


Trapped

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claustrophobia, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slash, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry and Draco get trapped together in a closet, but Harry freaks out and Draco helps him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

They had been dancing around each other for months. Everyone wanted smack their heads together and tell them to get their shit together and finally tell each other how they felt. It was ridiculous how much mooning and pining after each other there was. They would look at each other when the other wasn't looking with a longing and love in their eyes. Everyone had taken to making bets as to when they would finally pull their heads out of their arses and become a couple. Even Snape had reluctantly agreed that they would make a great couple. He knew how much Potter would make his godson happy if he just got over himself to see what was right in front of his face!

Ginny was fed up. It was pathetic watching her ex lovingly stare at Malfoy. God if he just told the blond what he felt, they could be so happy together. She just had to figure out a way to get them together. She didn't care about the bets. She just wanted them to finally admit their feelings and stop this ridiculous charade. She smirked an idea came to her, and she would put it into action.

She asked Pansy for help who smirked at Ginny's idea. This might work to her advantage. She would manipulate it so that when they came out together Pansy would win the bet. She would get Malfoy in position. Then Ginny would push them into the closet, taking their wands and locking them in for a few hours.

It had to work.

*

When Friday came around, Ginny set it up so they would not be disturbed until she let them out. They would both thank her for this. She was sure of it.

"So what's up Ginny?" Harry said when he arrived.

"Oh I just needed to talk to you about your crush."

Harry's eyes widened and paled. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh-huh. I know Harry. It's okay. I just need you to..." She trailed off, grabbed his wand and pushed him into the closet while he was distracted.

"Ginny! Don't do this! Please!" Harry screamed.

"It's for your own good." Ginny replied.

Malfoy arrived a few moments later.

"Pansy told me you needed to tell me something." He snarked.

Harry realized what was happening, and tried to intervene but realized there was a silencing ward on the door.

Ginny smiled. "I just needed your help. You are the only one who could help me with this." Ginny noticed Pansy snatching Draco's wand. She pointed to the closet. "I am afraid I need something in there. I will figure it out." She smirked opened the closet and pushed him in as quickly as possible.

Malfoy was confused. He looked around and took a moment for his eyes to adjust. "Potter?" He gasped when he realized he wasn't alone.

Harry had regressed. He was hyperventilating. He was having flashbacks and sobbing. He had backed into the other side of the closet sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Potter?" Malfoy tried again.

Harry didn't hear him. He was muttering under his breath. Rocking back and forth. Heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Please....... Let me out..... I will be good..... promise." Malfoy heard him whisper.

Malfoy realized he was having a panic attack. "Potter?" He got down to Harry's eye level. "Potter? Harry?"

Harry looked up at him.

"It's okay. You are fine. We are fine. We will get out. I promise. Okay?"

Harry nodded, but he was still crying and breathing rapidly.

Malfoy knew he had to get Potter to calm his breathing. He came and sat next down to Harry, they were very close because of how small the closet was. He wrapped his arm around Potter. "Okay now I need you to match my breathing. In 2, 3, and out 2, 3. In 2, 3, out 2, 3. In 2, 3, out 2, 3. Good Harry. That's it keep going." He stoked his hand up and down Harry's back while doing this.

Harry's breathing finally came under control. Draco took his hand back and sat back against the wall with Harry.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked.

"Not really." Harry whispered.

"Do you know why Ginny did this? and why Pansy helped?" Malfoy asked to distract Harry.

Harry was thankful it was dark enough so Malfoy didn't see his blush. He coughed awkwardly. "I might know why Ginny did this, but not why Pansy agreed to help her."

"Are you going to fill me in?"

Harry sighed. "I don't think you will like the reason and will hate for it even more than you already do."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't? I always thought, well the way you fought me all the time was because you hated me and couldn't stand the sight of me."

"That is not true at all."

"Oh."

"I am not going to hate you. I need to know why Ginny did this, so when we get out I can hex her appropriately."

Harry huffed a laugh. He worried his lip. Well... here goes nothing. "Ginny knows something about me and was tired of me avoiding it. This was her attempt at helping me."

"Does she not know about your claustrophobia?"

"No. Not many do. I hide it well. It's a result of my upbringing." Harry confessed.

Draco frowned in confusion. "What?"

Harry didn't know why he was opening about it now of all times, but maybe Draco would forget to ask him about what Ginny knew about him. "My relatives didn't like me very much. They didn't like magic. I was dumped on them and they treated me like a disease. My bedroom was cupboard under the stairs. I did all the cooking, cleaning, gardening, and so on. But basically living in the dark damp closet for 11 years has made me claustrophobic."

Malfoy gritted his teeth in anger. "How dare those people treat you that way?"

Harry shrugged. It no longer mattered to him. He never had to see them again.

They lasped into silence. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Draco didn't ask.

"So what does Ginny know?" Draco finally asked.

Harry closed his eyes in resignation and shame. "That I am utterly in love with you." Harry muttered staring at his lap.

Draco sucked in a breath.

"I-"

The door popped open with Ginny standing there smiling, until she saw no snogging. The smile slipped off her face when she took in Harry's appearance.

Harry jumped up and pushed past Ginny like a bat out of hell. She turned to stare at Malfoy. "What happened? You were suppose to kiss!" She screamed.

Malfoy was taken back. "Woah there. I think you need to talk to Harry about that."

She nodded and left.

Draco shook his head and went to find Pansy to ream her for agreeing to Weaslette's crazy scheme. It got Harry to admit his feelings, but Harry was too upset for it to go any further than that.

*

Harry had slumped on his bed. He couldn't believe he finally admitted to Draco how he felt. It was embarrassing. And Ginny. She was not really his friend if she did this to him. He couldn't believe her.

It was all too much. He locked himself away for the rest of the weekend. Ron agreed to bring him food after telling him what Ginny did. Hermione confronted him as well. He was just too embarrassed to see Draco again. Draco was about to say something when he bolted from the room. He didn't know if it would be heartbreak or happily ever after. He was unsure. He didn't know if he could handle the rejection.

His friends finally guilted him to attend dinner Sunday night. He huddled between them in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.

Draco sauntered over. "Harry can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up to see searing gray eyes staring at him asking him to say yes. Harry nodded.

"Alone?"

Harry looked to his friends who nodded.

"Yeah alright." Harry got up and followed Draco out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

Harry stayed silent staring at Draco.

"So."

"So."

"I wanted to tell you after you confessed how you felt about me, but you ran off. I don't really blame you. You needed to escape the small space, but I looked for you everywhere. I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I was embarrassed."

Draco nodded. "I love you too Harry."

Harry snapped to Draco. "Really?"

Draco had to smile. "Of course how can I not?"

Harry shrugged.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Draco tentatively.

Harry smiled. "I'd love to. But we need to get back at Pansy and Ginny first."

"Agreed."

Harry smiled wider at Draco and walked closer to him. Cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed back.

They got Pansy and Ginny back epically by acting like they hated them both for a week subtly hexing them day after day. Also by coming out as a couple when Snape won the bet. Harry also made sure to mention that neither girl would be maids of honors at their future wedding if they didn't shape up.

In the end Harry vindictively trapped Ginny in a closet for a day while having to listen to insults that he had listened to when he was a child. He didn't feel bad when she came out in tears and she vehemently apologized to him.

In the end Ginny still felt victorious because Harry and Draco finally got together despite everything.

FIN


End file.
